This invention relates generally to a dynamic bipolar semiconductor structure and method of operation. More particularly, this invention relates to a dynamic bipolar semiconductor structure utilized as a memory cell for storing information bits.
Although dynamic memory cells have heretofore been provided, such structures have limited operational speeds and have occupied excessive areas in a semiconductor body. Thus there is a need for a high performance dynamic memory cell which occupies reduced semiconductor area and operates at increased speeds.